Caitlyn
by Elvin-princess123321
Summary: Harry has an older sister, but she is intrested in Fred and George


Fred and George were sitting at the table being lectured by Mrs. Weasley for leaving a fake wand in the living room. Fred looked over as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in. Ron was smiling and kept whispering in Hermione's ear, Harry and Ginny kept looking at each other at different times then quickly looking away while the other one looked up.

"Hello Harry dear, sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she kept flicking her wand at the stove.

"Yes." Harry said quickly looking at her.

"Author, get the mail." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Got it Molly," he started then looked at the mail, "Harry you have two letters. Here you go," he finished handing two letters to Harry then giving the rest to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked at his mail; Fred kept looking over at Harry. He looked down at the first letter was from the Dursleys, lovely just what he wanted. The second letter was from the ministry; he didn't do anything or did he?

"I didn't do anything, why would the ministry be sending me letters." Harry wondered aloud.

"Well open it dear it might not be all bad." Mrs. Weasley said putting pancakes in front of the children.

Harry opened the letter he only read the first line before Fred hit him under the table. He looked at Fred, and Fred looked back.

"Why don't you read it out loud Harry." George said before Fred opened his mouth.

"Um… ok," Harry started before clear his throat and continuing, " Dear Mr. Harry Potter we have been going through family records of yours. It has been found that you have a sister. Her name is Caitlyn Marie Potter. She currently resides in Carlisle with a foster family. Due to the fact that you are her brother she is being moved to live with you at the Weasley's house. She will be arriving on July 30th. Sincerely the minister of magic." Harry finished and looked at the others, he was at a loss for words. 

The others looked just as shocked. Fred and George's mouths were open with parts of pancake hanging out. Mrs. Weasley stood up and started pacing; Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and smiled.

"Well they are a bit late sending that letter it's the 30th already did they say when she would be arriving and is she a witch?" Mr. Weasley said leaning back in his chair.

"Er… at ten thirty and nothing about being a witch," Harry said looking at the second piece of paper.

"Dear, dear me it is already ten fifteen," Mrs. Weasley began cleaning, "the lot of you up stairs, get dressed what if she comes now?" Mrs. Weasley said looking at them.

Fred and George were the first in there room. Fred pulled on his best shirt, George just looked at him. Fred started looking through a dresser.

"What are you doing?" George questioned looking at his brother.

"Well she might be older than Harry you never know." Fred said grabbing a comb.

"Ohh… give me the matching shirt." George said looking around.

Ten minutes later they were all dressed and down stairs when a car pulled up. Harry walked out the door followed by the others. Fred and George stood close to the car. The door opened and a tall girl about five-nine got out. She had long bouncy black hair that reached her waist, her complexion was very fair, she had the most beautiful eyes they weren't hazel they looked more gold, she was wearing a short tight skirt, a tight white sleeveless turtle neck, and black leather boots. Fred dropped his jaw as she put on black sunglasses and looked at them, George hit Fred in the side and he closed his mouth. She walked toward Harry and looked at him.

"Harry I assume you look so much like dad I could guess it was you." She said looking at him.

"Ye-yes I'm Harry, Caitlyn if I'm correct," Harry said looking at his sister.

"Well yes, but call me Blaze all of my friends do." She said looking at the others.

"Blaze why do your friends call you blaze?" Fred quipped.

"Ohh they have reasons." She said looking at him.

"Well dear do you… I mean come inside," Mrs. Weasly said motioning inside.

The all walked inside Fred and George walked behind her. Once they got in side they all sat in the living room. Caitlyn sat next to Harry on the couch.

"Well Caitlyn do you know about… er… wizards and witched?" Mr. Weasly asked looking at her.

"Oh yes I go to Durmstang but for my seventh year I am going to Hogwarts it will be much easier." She said looking around.

" Well dear please not even Harry knew about you please tell us about yourself." Mrs. Weasly said sitting in a chair.

"Well I am seventeen as I'm sure you guessed, and I really don't think I have anything else interesting about me except I spent a year working with dragons in Romania." She said looking around.

"Romania dear we have a son who works with dragons there his name is Charlie Weasley do you know him?" Mrs. Weasley said looking at her.

"Ohh that's why your name is familiar Charlie and I worked on all of the same cases together your son is very interesting?" she said smiling as Mrs. Weasley sat back in her chair.

"Well dear you will be staying with Ginny and Hermione, girls" Mr. Weasley said turning to them, "Why don't you show Caitlyn to the room." He finished.

Caitlyn got up and clapped her hands and her suitcases appeared behind her. As she started walking they followed her up the stairs. As they reached the room they notice that there were three beds the new one was at the wall. 

"The bed at the walls yours, I think it's so cool Harry has an older sister," Hermione said sitting on her bed.

"Well I remember him being born but on Halloween when well our parents died my best friend's mother took me trick-or-treating and every one thought Harry had died so I started going to foster homes then when I was eleven I was accepted into Durmstang I remember in my fifth year going to Hogwarts I remember seeing Harry but I just shook it off." She said falling on her bed.

"Oh wow you were there cool I never saw you though." Hermione said standing.

"Well we better go downstairs mum will want us." Ginny said standing.

Four weeks after Caitlyn arrived every one knew her and was comfortable with her being there. Fred and George oddly never were seen except at meals. Caitlyn was sitting under a tree around midnight in a short sundress. Fred walked toward her and she looked at him.

"Fred haven't seen you a lot since I've here." She remarked as Fred sat next to her.

"Well never thought to knock on our door we wouldn't bite you know," he joked.

"Ha like I trust myself in a room with two extremely handsome boys, think about it," she said smiling at him.

"Oh well maybe I shouldn't trust myself in the presence of someone who could be a movie star," Fred joked looking at her.

"You know I like you a lot Fred," she said looking at him.

"Well if I kissed you would you mind." He said seriously.

"No Fred I wouldn't." she said as leaned close to her and kissed her.

Fred kept kissing her she just put her hand around his waist and kissed back. Soon her tongue felt sore from retracting it from his mouth. All the same she felt good with Fred playing with her hair. Soon she felt his hand move underneath her dress. She let out a soft moan causing Fred's hand to venture deeper underneath her dress. After a minute of Fred touching her she realized not to far in one night.

"Fred not to far this is how far I'm letting this go to ni-ni-night," she moaned.

Fred took his hand from underneath her skirt and put it in his pocket. He stood up and reached out his hand. She grabbed it and stood brushing of the dirt. They walked back inside and up the stair toward their rooms. Before going into his room Fred turned and blew her a kiss. Hermione was awake but just nodded as she walked in and to her bed. That night she had a wonderful dream about the twins. The next morning she woke and got dressed and went downstairs were only Harry and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were sitting.

"Sleep well Caitlyn?" Mrs. Weasly asked looking at her.

"Oh yes Mrs. Weasley I slept wonderfully." Caitlyn replied looking down at the plate.

That day went pretty normally as it would but then around five Caitlyn went for a walk. She didn't know George followed her to a clearing in the woods behind the house. She sat in the sun in a dress similar to the one she wore yesterday. She sat picking at the grass and humming "I'm Glad".

"What are you humming?" George asked causing Caitlyn to jump up.

"Oh just a muggle song nothing you would know, and please tell me your going to follow me instead of scaring me." She said walking to him.

"Do you know which twin I am?" George asked as she got next to him.

"Yes, George, you and your brother have one big difference." She said smiling.

"Well what is that?" he questioned sitting.

"Well you George on the back of your neck have a scar from falling off your broom in your first year." She smiled touching the back of his neck.

"Ahhh so you are smarter than my mother." George joked smiling at her.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but you two are very different." She said as George grabbed her arm and pulled her on his lap.

"I'm gunna kiss you." He said as she nodded her head and he leaned in and kissed her.

"You kiss wonderfully." She said before she felt his tongue.

"Thank you." He said in between kisses.

Soon they weren't talking just kissing. She put her hand on his back and slowly moved it down and up. As she did this George took a hand and ran it down the front of her dress. She moved her head and George started kissing her neck. Soon she realized that she didn't want to go any were with him right now.

"Dinner will be soon." She said pulling away from him.

"Fine lets go."

"Lemme. Get up then." She said standing.

An hour later Fred and George were watching Caitlyn braid Hermione's hair and help Harry with potions homework. She kept shaking if Harry wrote the wrong thing or straitening Hermione's head.

"Last question finished, Harry, what else you got?" she said finishing Hermione's hair.

"Err… transfiguration I am no good at that are you, Blaze?" he asked taking out a book.

"Ohh yes I'm sure I forgot to tell you but I'm an animage." She said taking the book.

"You are an animage cool what are you?" Ron said coughing on a chocolate frog Harry had given him.

"What my mum was, wanna see." She said looking around.

"Sure, what was mum." Harry said looking at her.

"A dove." She said before turning into a pure white dove.

"Wow that is so cool." Hermione said before Caitlyn turned back.

"Thank you I've been working on it." Caitlyn said before sitting back down.

"Mum was an animage, I mean I knew dad was but mum?" Harry questioned writing on a sheet of paper.

"Oh yes don't think dad was the only adventurous one mum was too, Professor Dumbledor said that I was exactly like mum in personality." She said looking at his answer.

"You know professor Dumbledor?" Harry asked looking at her as she corrected his answer.

"Yes I went to Hogwarts for my first year." She said handing him the paper.

"You did what house are you in?" Fred asked looking up from a piece of paper.

"Gryfindor, like mum and dad I was transferred to Durmstang after my first year.

"Nice, well Fred I say we need to go upstairs and check on the thing." George said standing.

They left the room and walked up the stairs and into there room. George fell on his bed and smiled. Fred went to a closet and got out a small brown bag and sat on a chair.

"She is so awesome." Fred said as he opened the bag.

"I know I think she likes me we made-out in the clearing." George said looking at his brother.

"Well we made-out last night under the tree, you know I think being twins means girls want both of us and I really don't mind." Fred said smiling.

"She said she had astronomy to do I say we surprise her." George said with a glint in his eye.

"I very much agree."

"She goes out at midnight."

"Be there."

Three hours later Caitlyn was sitting under a tree at the edge of the forest looking at a book. Fred and George aparated in front of her, she put down her book and looked up at them.

"Well, isn't it the Trouble twins." She said smiling as the two sat next to her.

"I know you kissed him." Fred said looking at her.

"Twins I cant decide between you two you should know that you both are wonderful, but if you really don't want then I wont do anything with either of you." She said looking at them.

"Oh no we don't care personally we think it's how it's supposed to be." Fred said kissing her.

"Mmmm… well then I wont stop liking either of you." She said kissing him back.

"Hey what about me?" George asked leaning into her.

Within minutes she was making-out with both of them. She knew that this was how it was supposed to be with them. Fred was sitting next to her kissing her neck with his hand on her back; George was in front of her kissing her and his hand exploring her body. She knew who was who by how they kissed and there speed with their hands. _Yes this **is** how it's supposed to be with them_ she thought. Then she realized that it was going to go all the way if she didn't stop them now and tonight she couldn't because of the day.

"Boys not tonight, not all they way tonight maybe someday," she said pulling away from both of them.

"I understand but I expect it to happen this summer." George said getting off of her.

"I understand but Harry is more important than a summer fling with two twins." She said, she always though about her newly found brother when she started doing things that she used to want.

"Maybe we can take your mind off of him but we understand. Good Night." Fred said standing and he and George left.

Two days later every afternoon after lunch and night the same exact thing would happen. Each time it got further and further along, but she would always cut it off before it went all the way. Tonight she was ready if they were ready. She was sitting in the clearing waiting for them to come. They were late, had they given up on her or were they just doing something and were coming. She sat for five minutes and sure enough the twins appeared and walked to her.

"Good day Blaze." Fred said sitting besides her.

"Very good day." George said sitting on the other side.

"Yes I agree." She replied putting her head on Fred's lap, and her legs across George's lap.

"Comfortable?" they asked at the same time.

Fred leaned in and kissed her, George's hand was sitting on her stomach. She just lay there kissing them. She soon felt George's hand go a little lower than her waist and start moving. Fred's hand was stroking her hair.

"Boys I have decided today if you want we can go all the way." She said despite her conscious telling her no.

"Well fine, but if you get scared at any point we can stop we aren't _that_ pushy, Blaze." Fred said seriously.

"Thank you." She said taking a deep breath, and then she thought maybe she should tell them the truth.

"Cause it can be scary your first time." George said looking at her.

"Well it wont be my first time." She said sitting up.

"Well with us it is but we don't care it isn't our first either." Fred said taking her hand.

"But maybe you should know who it was with after that then you can decide if you still want to." She said pick at the grass.

"Who then it probably wont make a difference." George said touching her hand.

"Not only are you not my first boys but not even my first Weasley. When I spent a year in Romania… Charlie and I we became very close and one night we were out doing a late night check on the dragons we had rounded and well it happened." She said not looking at either of them.

" Were not mad at you, but at Charlie for getting to you first." George said causing her to look at them and smile.

"Really you don't then I ready I just had to tell you that." She said leaning back against the tree with a smile on her face.

"Well we planed not to do it out in the open and when we were children we made a under ground house so you can say." Fred said standing.

George stood and helped her up. They walked a little bit and Fred stopped and kicked a tree. Suddenly the bark moved and there was a door big enough for a tall fat person to get in easily. They stepped in and she followed, the walked for a while in the dark, then they turned on a light hallway. There were five doors on each side, they went to the last door on the right. They walked in it looked like a huge bedroom with a huge bed.

"This is our little room." George said sitting on the bed followed by Fred and Caitlyn.

"It's not so little." She said crawling in between them.

"Well we know." Fred said looking at her.

She lay down in between them on the huge bed. Fred was the first to lay down with her; he started to kiss her when George laid back. Soon Fred and George were kissing her. Soon she found her hands going down Fred and George's chests. She took both of her hands and started unbuttoning George's shirt, when it was fully unbuttoned she moved onto Fred's. They both took off there shirts and went back to kissing her. She felt Fred's hand move underneath her dress. She knew that they would start soon. George kept kissing her neck; Fred was pulling down her underwear she felt them slide off and saw them go across the room. Fred got on top of her and George held her hand and stroked her hair. She took her other hand and unzipped Fred's pants, he took them off and she helped take off his boxers. She felt his body come close to her. It hurt she squeezed George's hand.

"I'm right here Blaze." George said kissing her temple.

"It wont hurt for long." Fred said.

He was right after a minute they got in a rhythm and it didn't hurt. She didn't say a word but still kept her hand clasped on George's. Fred started kissing around her low-neck line and got off of her and continued kissing her. George with her help got undressed and went on top of her she looked over at Fred who grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as if to say I'm right here. Soon she got in a rhythm with George it was different and she liked it. Half an hour later she was lying in between them and breathing heavily. She sat up and they got out of the bed and got dressed. When they were dressed she got up and put on her underwear and they left. Once they got outside she realized tomorrow she would have to go to school and she knew Fred and George dropped out so she was not going to see them. 

"Tomorrow I have to go to school I'm not going to see you again for a while." She said quietly.

"We know, Blaze, but you get to go to Hogsmead every month we own a shop down there feel free to visit us any time your down." Fred said grabbing her hand.

"Thank you." She said reaching for George's hand.

They went separate ways when they reached the edge of the woods. She went to the house and took a shower. The next day Fred and George went with to see them off. Before Caitlyn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded the train Mr. And Mrs. Weasley hugged them all. Fred and George gave a one-arm hug to Harry and Ron; they kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek. When they Fred leaned over to kiss Caitlyn on the cheek he slipped something in her pocket. The George gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she and the others boarded the train. She and the others grabbed a compartment in the far end and when she made sure no one was looking she opened the note that Fred had slipped in to her pocket.

Dear Blaze,

George and I want to tell you that summer can go on even in the winter. On your first trip to Hogsmead come alone to the shop call Weasley's Wizard Weases we have a surprise for you. Don't go liking any other guys during your first month, and keep in touch.

F&G

She read the note over and realized one thing this was going to be one interesting year. 


End file.
